Traces of Memories
by pinkharts
Summary: She left without a trace. No one knew where to find her. No one knew how to contact her. They moved on with their lifes, but have always been missing her. It's 4 years later and there's news in Westchester. The famous Claire Lyons was back. For good.
1. Character Introductions

**Character Introductions**

**Massie Block:** Her future has been a bright one and she finds herself as the Alpha of BOCD High. She cannot be stopped with her loyal, gorgeous Pretty Committee by her side, even if she did have to replace Claire. Although Massie keeps her emotions tight and secure like the M.A.C. Lipgloss on her lips, she longs for her best friend Claire to return from Gawd knows where. Massie and her new crew are in for the shock of their lives, the famous Claire Lyons is back and she's here to stay.

**Kristen Gregory:** Decided a long time ago to forgive and forget on the past and focus on the now. She misses Claire as well and she hopes one day Claire will return. Ever heard the old saying Kiks, "Be careful what you wish for." Because this is a wish that can't be undone.

**Alicia Rivera:** Claire's absence doesn't bother her at all. At least she has the reassuring feeling of knowing the beta spot is secure in her freshly manicured hands. However, replacement girl is gaining more socialstatus by the minute, Alicia is wondering if having Claire back will have its advantages...Or will it be the breakout of World War Three?

**Dylan Marvil: **She's unsure how she feels about Claire right now, she doesn't hate Claire but Dylan's resentful that she left without a trace. But now,she's back for good, Dylan is willing to become friends again. Will it be as easy as it seems?

**Claire Lyons:** Leaving in the middle of 8th grade was for the best for her career. She had to go without a trace, leaving her BFFs boyfriend, and normal life behind. But it was worth it! Number 3 on Top 10 Hottest A-Listers, Number 5 on Top 20 Movie Actresses, America's Bad Girl, and she was voted Most Pretty a gazillion times. She floated from movie to movie, making friends, money, and gaining power. But a nagging feeling always reminded her of the PC and the Briarwood Boys. Now, Little Miss Claire is taking a break from the glitz and glam of Hollywood and what better place to take a summer vacation break, than Westchester, New York.

**Caitlyn Spielman:** Meet Replacement Girl a.k.a. Caitlyn Spielman. Caitlyn was lucky enough to be with the Pretty Committee since the end of 8th grade. She started out as the lowest and now, she's slowly but surely inching her way up to the top. Until the missing Claire Lyons returns, and Caitlyn knows that she has to use the sly, bad, and the not so pretty ways if she wanted to stay. But, she has to get rid of Lyons in the process.

* * *

**This is a co-written story with **HPgirl008. **Let us know on what you think about it! So, REVIEW! The more you review, the faster we update! Love ya!**

**XOXO,**

**-pinkharts- and -HPgirl008-**


	2. Hello, Again

**All we can say is, this will not be your average story.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**We love constructive criticism.**

**Hpgirl008's chapter.**

* * *

**Westchester Mall**

**July 29-Saturday**

**2:31 P.M.**

Saying goodbye was so hard. Goodbye to her celeb friends, goodbye to her luxuries, and goodbye to acting, well just for a while. Claire Lyons realized she was resilient. She wasn't ready to adjusting to not acting and she couldn't recover from the thought that she will never see her friends again. And all because of what?

Some stupid writers are going on strike because they want bigger pay. Just pay them dammit, how hard could that be?! Without her show, she was in a crappy situation. And Claire Lyons didn't do crappy situations. Nobody wanted a celebrity who depended on a T.V. show to keep her fame alive. So since the writers were on strike, Claire was on break.

She pushed open the Westchester Mall double doors, dressed to the nines. Her black Biker Jimmy Choos clunked noisily against the floor as she walked inside. She decided to pair it with her dark-wash Rockstar True Religion jeans and a white Alice Olive mini sundress. She completed her look with her favorite Gucci sunglasses concealing her face, black Ricky Ruched Crocodile Bag, and makeup from Sephora.

Claire walked past the food court, crinkling her perfect nose at the Candy Shoppe and Cinnabon. She couldn't buh-lieve she used to eat and ENJOY that crap, it did nothing for your figure. She stepped into the Coach Factory, that Heritage Stripe Tote was calling her name.

---

**Westchester Mall**

**Dolce and Gabbana Store**

"Mass, can we puh-lease go to Bebe next?" Caitlyn whined.

Massie rolled her eyes, although she had known Caitlyn for nearly four years, she was still very annoying.

"Wait, wait! I'm trying to find a damn dress!" Massie snapped, rolling her eyes.

"What do you think?" Dylan exclaimed, hopping out the dressing room. She was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana cap-sleeved, that hugged her figure.

"Muy bonita!" Alicia exclaimed. Massie nodded her head in agreement and turned to skim the dresses again.

"Oh, this?" Massie exclaimed, as well, holding out a khaki ruched Dolce and Gabbana dress.

"Really chic and cute." Caitlyn offered before Alicia answered.

Alicia thought she would sound ultra stupid if she said, yeah. What else could she

say? So, she kept her mouth shut.

"Nah, I don't like it." Massie said, putting it back.

"Why not?"

"It's only 1,850 dollars." Massie offered.

"What! So cheap." Alicia sneered.

"So, you're ready?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yup, let's go girls." Massie ordered. Massie walked out the store with Alicia on her right, Dylan and Caitlyn on her left. They marched into BeBe.

"Emagawd!" Massie and Caitlyn both yelled, reaching for the same dress, a gorgeous Blanca halter dress in light pink.

"You weren't planning on buying it, were you?" Massie snarled, tilting her head to the side. Caitlyn eyed the dress, it was too cute and perfect to give up, but she couldn't fight Massie. She removed her hand from the dress and sighed.

"Nope, it's all yours." She squeaked as Massie pulled the dress off the rack and handed it to the saleslady.

"Find it in a size 0 and charge it with, ooh, these shoes, size 6." Massie said, giving her the pair of shoes.

"Right away, miss!" The saleslady exclaimed. Caitlyn watched, a mixture of jealousy and anger lit up in her eyes, as Massie bought the dress. Why did she always have to have everything? It was so damn annoying.

"To Marc Jacobs?" Massie asked, the Pretty Committee nodded their heads in agreement. They all sauntered over to Marc Jacobs and started to skim.

---

**Westchester Mall**

**Marc Jacobs.**

She was in serious pain. Carrying 2 Coach bags, 3 Ralph Lauren Bags, 1 Louis

Vuitton bags, and 4 Juicy Couture bags caused some serious damage to her hands. She stepped into Marc Jacobs, searching for a place to drop all her shopping bags and take a break. She skimmed through the tops, picking out a Luna top.

"Mass, what do you think about this?" a voice called. Claire turned around at the familiar voice and saw Alicia standing there, holding a red Kitty dress.

"LEESH?" Claire exclaimed. Alicia turned around and squinted at Claire as if she didn't recognize her.

Claire lifted up her sunglasses, and gave Alicia a small wave.

"Eh. My. Gawd. Kuh-laire?" Alicia gasped, dropping the pretty dress to the floor.

"What do I think of what, Lee-ehmagawd!" Massie gasped, slapping her hand to her heart.

"Mass?" Claire said weakly.

"CLAIRE?" Massie exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Dylan rushed over at the commotion and gasped as well, but she mad no effort to hug Claire.

"Dyl?"

"Kuh-laire?"

"WHAT is all this commotion?" a voice exclaimed.

Massie turned and bit her lip. Claire looked at her with a curious look. Why did the new girl look like a knockoff of Claire, with her white blond hair and bright blue eyes?

Caitlyn stepped in front of Dylan and Alicia, with the exact same top as Claire had in her hand. "Hey, who are you?"

--

**Who****a****, 3 pages.**

**So review.**


	3. Time To Catch Up

**1 word- REVIEW!**

**This is ****pinkharts****'s chapter.**

**Westchester Mall-Marc Jacobs**

**July 29- Saturday**

**3:00 P.M.**

Claire stared at the blonde girl in front of her. "Who are _you_?"

"Caitlyn Spielman," Caitlyn said, "how do you know Massie and my friends?"

Claire looked at Caitlyn almost in disbelief. "_Your _friends?"

"Yeah, isn't that what I said?" Caitlyn scoffed, rolling her eyes and looked at Claire as if she was deaf or something.

From that moment on, Claire decided that she hated this Caitlyn girl. Why was she hanging out with her old friends? She looked at Massie, who was looking a bit guilty. Alicia looked like she was bored out of her mind, she was inspecting her nails. Claire looked at Kristen who was the only one that looked happy at the sight of her. Dylan just looked surprised that Claire was standing right in front of her after many years of her absence. And then there was the annoying, weird girl who was staring at her.

"I'm Claire Lyons," Claire said in a cold voice and looked at Caitlyn to see if there was some kind of a reaction. There wasn't any reaction. "the _famous _actress."

Realization immediately dawned on Caitlyn's face as she smiled and then frowned. "Oh, _you're _Claire Lyons?"

Claire looked at Caitlyn's unhappy face and glared at her. "Yeah, I am, why? Is it so hard to believe that you're standing in front of a famous actress and talking to her?"

Caitlyn snickered, "No, it's just that you look so much prettier in your movies."

Everyone gasped at the comment Caitlyn had just made. No one _dared_ toinsult Claire.

Claire took the insult and acted as if nothing happened. "Well, you look so much better when you're dead."

Dylan bursted out laughing. Claire smiled, grateful that she still had her friends.

Caitlyn's eyes turned a darker shade of blue and was about to retort something back to Claire, when Massie suddenly interrupted.

"Ok, ok, enough, you guys." Massie said.

"She started it," Caitlyn muttered.

Claire was shocked, what the hell was Caitlyn talking about? _She _was the one who had started the whole thing. _She is such a liar._

"So, what are you doing here?" Kristen asked, "We never expected you would show up here."

"Oh, well since there's this huge writers' strike going on right now, I ah-bviously can't make any new movies." Claire explained, "So, I'm taking a break right now, and I decided to go shopping today."

"Cool," Kristen smiled, "it's so good to see you."

Claire smiled, "It's good to see you too, Kristen."

Meanwhile, Alicia remained silent, pretending to be texting someone on her cell phone.

"Hey, Alicia," Claire tentatively said, "what have you been up to lately?"

Alicia looked up and shrugged, "Nothing much,"

"You're not gossiping anymore?" Claire teased.

Alicia sniffed, "For your information, I have _way _more gossip points than you. You'll never catch up to me."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. Why was Alicia being so cold and distant? "Oh, ok, good for you."

Alicia resumed back to "texting".

"Dylan, how much do you weigh now?" Claire asked, "You look so skinny now."

Dylan beamed, "Really? You think so? I lost about 25 pounds now!"

Claire laughed, "Cool, good job."

"Well, I better be going now." Claire said, "My driver is coming to pick me up soon."

"No, wait," Massie said, "why don't you come to my house for the night?"

Claire hesitated and looked at Caitlyn, "I don't know…"

Massie immediately got what Claire was talking about. "Oh, don't worry, Caitlyn won't be there."

"What? I won't!" Caitlyn exclaimed, "Why not?"

Massie waved her dismissively, "Because tonight is _our _night to catch up on things." She then turned towards Claire, "What do you say?"

Claire smiled, "Ok, I guess I can stay at your house tonight."

Massie clapped her hands excitedly, "Yay, I can't wait."

"Just let me call my driver." Claire said, as she took out her Strawberry LG Chocolate out of her light blue Louis Vuitton purse. "Hello, Sam? Hi, you don't have to pick me up today, because I'm going to stay at my friend's house today for the night, ok? Ok, thanks, bye." Claire put her phone back into her purse and said, "Ok, I'm all set."

"Great, are you done shopping?" Massie asked Claire.

Claire looked around and shrugged, "Yeah, I didn't really see anything that I like."

"Ok, then let's go back to my house now." Massie said, "Caitlyn, I'll see you tomorrow." She started walking towards the exit.

"What?" Caitlyn whined, "Are you just going to leave me here?"

Massie turned around and looked at Caitlyn and smiled, "Yeah, pretty much. Got a problem with that?"

Caitlyn wanted to object, but she knew better than to argue with Massie. She sighed, "No, I'm fine. I'll just call one of my friends to come pick me up."

Massie nodded, "Good, see you later." Massie, Claire, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan walked out of Marc Jacobs, leaving Caitlyn behind. They walked out of the Westchester Mall and walked towards Massie's Range Rover.

"You still have the Range Rover?" Claire asked, as she climbed into the car.

Massie laughed, "Yeah, I love it, it's been with me since like forever." She started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, what's the deal with that Caitlyn girl?" Claire asked, "Did you guys like adopt her or something?"

Massie took a deep breath and looked at the mirror to see Claire. "Kinda, we replaced you with her after you left."

Claire gasped, "You _replaced _me? How could you do that?"

"It's pretty simple, when someone leaves, another person comes and takes that person's place." Massie snapped.

"Personally, I don't like Caitlyn a lot." Alicia offered her opinion.

"That's because you don't talk to her a lot, and you don't even _try _to get to know her." Massie scoffed.

"So?" Alicia shrugged, "I still don't like her."

"I think she's ok." Dylan said.

"Yeah, same here, but I think Claire is so much better than Caitlyn." Kristen said.

Claire smiled at Kristen. "So, what I have missed in the last four years?"

Massie sighed, "Oh, a lot. Too much to say right now. We'll tell you later when we get home."

"Ok,"

For the rest of the ride, everyone was silent, lost in their own little minds and thoughts. Claire stared out the window and looked at all the shops and building she was passing by. She remembered all of them exactly the way they were four years ago. Claire sighed contently, it felt good to be home.

* * *

**Whoo, I wrote this chapter in about an hour. REVIEW!**

**Luv ya!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, sorry for the HUGE delay! My co-writer-****HPgirl008**** says she's really busy right now, so she doesn't have a lot of time to update the story. She's supposed to be writing the next chapter, so go PM**** HPgirl008**** if you want this story to be updated ASAP! LOL, but don't bother her or annoy her! I wonder if PMing her will actually work! **

**XOXO,**

**-pinkharts **


End file.
